Avatar meets TMNT
by autobotleo
Summary: The TMNT get sent to the past and Aang learns he is no longer the last Airbender. How is this going to affect the outcome of the war against the fire nation?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Avatar the last Airbender nor do I own Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles. I like both shows and just like everyone else, I kind of want to see what I can do with the creative power.

Four Legendary Benders

(In the distant future)

The four Teenage Turtles and their Master the wise old rat Splinter gathered anxiously around Donatello. He was working on a new invention. One that he explained should send them all back to their original time.

"So this doohickey is supposed to send us home Don?" Raph asked confused.

"In theory it should take us right back to when we left. April and Casey wont even know we ever left." Don explained the details.

Michaelangelo began to jump up and down. His excitement couldn't be contained. He was sick of the future. All his favorite TV shows and comics had long since been discontinued. Things just weren't the same for him.

"Alright guys lets not get to ahead of ourselves. Don hasn't even started testing his new machine. There's no telling weather it will even work or not." Leo spoke as the voice of reason.

"Your brother is correct my sons. Let us not put to much pressure on Donatello. I'm sure when the time is right we will return to our home." Splinter instructed.

"Come on dudes, how are we going to know if we don't give it a test run." Michaelangelo said as he mashed on the buttons of Donatello's time travel device.

"Mikey no!" Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo shouted in unison.

"MY BAAAAAAAADDDDD!!" Mikey screamed.

A large burst of light suddenly engulfed all five members of the ninja family. The loud screams were taken along with the light.

(The past)

On the outskirts of the western air temple, Aang and Zuko were totally exhausted from their long day of fire bending. Aang looked up at his fire bending instructor. Zuko put his hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"I got to admit, you learn pretty fast." Zuko said smiling.

"You thinks so? I'm still adjusting to the fact that I'm actually learning fire bending. Don't tell Toph or Katara, but your a much better teacher." Aang said laughing.

"Its getting pretty late Avatar we should be heading back. I'm sure all your friends are waiting for you." Zuko said pointing to the temple.

As they approached the temple Katara stood waiting for them. She smiled and greeted Aang as he passed by. Zuko looked over at her as he entered and Katara glared at him. Zuko clenched his fist tightly and Katara simply turned back to Aang. Toph walked up to Zuko.

"Is she ever going to lighten up on me?" Zuko asked her.

"Just give her time sparky." Toph answered kindly

Sokka walked by and motioned for Zuko and Toph to join the camp for dinner.

"Toph, Jerk face lets go!" Sokka said giggling.

"I think that name suits him just fine. " Katara agreed with her brother.

"Ok guys lets stop. The whole teasing the new guy thing is getting old." Aang said trying to calm things down.

The Gang gathered around the camp fire. Aang sat next to Zuko making sure to keep him safe from Katara and Sokka. Katara sat on the opposite side of Aang and was looking over his body. Making sure he hadn't received any injuries from his training. Zuko looked on nervously.

This was Katara's routine after every fire bending session. She was always deeply concerned for the Avatar. Zuko suspected there was more to this then just him. However Aang was unaware of Katara's hostility toward Zuko and just continued to shovel his meal down. Aang smiled at Katara when she was done checking him, she blushed and smiled back. She saw that Aang's bowl was empty.

"Here Aang let me get you some more." Katara said handing him more.

Before Aang could dig in a pair of sharp throwing daggers landed only inches away from where Aang was sitting. The gang rose out of their seats and snapped out of their previous argument. Katara quickly through a rag over Aang's face and tied it over his air bender symbol.

"Can't let them know Aang is here." Katara said quickly tying the rag.

"I don't think the fire nation is attacking. I think its a challenge." Toph explained to the group.

"And just how the heck do you know that?" Sokka questioned.

"Because the one who through the blades is standing in the same spot and he's just waiting." Toph further explained.

"Toph and I will rush him, then the Avatar and Katara will sneak around him." Zuko ordered.

Katara stared at Zuko and crossed her arms. Then she looked over to Aang and smiled sweetly at him.

"Someone should let Zuko know that we don't have a leader we just follow my brothers crazy plans." Katara said venomously.

"Yeah I'm the idea guy." Sokka chimed in.

Aang rolled his eyes and ran out of the temple to the grassy field where the hooded stranger was. Zuko quickly followed behind him. Seeing the on coming attack the hooded stranger pulled two swords from his back. Zuko quickly took notice.

"Take this!" Zuko screamed.

A blast of fire shot from his hand. Before he and Aang knew it, they had both been knocked over by an unseen attack. As Aang opened his eyes he saw that one of the strangers blades was pointed at his throat.

"I'm gone only a few weeks and the fire nation has the gall to return and set up an outpost." The stranger said looking at Zuko.

The stranger pointed his other sword at Katara and the others. And sent them a threatening glare. Letting them know he meant business. Katara realized they were at a disadvantage. And motioned for everyone to stop.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid Zuko! Aang's life is in danger." Katara scolded Zuko.

"Since when do Fire nation and Water nation soldiers travel together?" The stranger asked.

Katara and Sokka looked at each other. Then back at the stranger who was not backing down. His stance and body language was tense.

"I'm not with the fire nation anymore. I'm one of the good guys now. Look. See this is

the Avatar." Zuko said.

He yanked off Aang's rag revealing his air bender tattoo. The stranger stood silent for a moment. He stared at Aang and his symbol. He suddenly pulled his sword away from Aang's throat and placed his swords back on his back.

"So your the Avatar I've heard so much about? The kid who was the last Air bender? The stranger spoke.

"Hey what do you mean was? I am the last Air Bender!" Aang said angry.

The stranger pulled off his hood and revealed himself to be a blue masked Turtle. The blue masked Turtle pulled a small trinket from his cloak and Air bended it to spin in his hand. Aang had done on several occasions when he was trying to show off.

"Your wrong there kid, I'm the last Air Bender and my name is Leonardo! " Leo explained to the shocked group of kids.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Leo and the other Turtles were living miserably on TMNT Fast Forward. So in chapter one Donny builds a time machine to send them home. As for team Avatar, It takes place after episode 13 of book 3. So Zuko has already joined the team.

Chapter 2

Aang and the others stared at Leo. Not only were they shocked he was air bending. But they were completely shocked that he was a giant talking reptile. They had not taken their eyes off of him. Except for Toph.

"Um guys, why did everyone gasp? " Toph said waiting for a reply.

"He….he's a lizard. A giant green mask wearing lizard." Sokka blurted out.

"Lets not get insulting kid. I'm a turtle not a lizard. There is a huge difference." Leo said frowning at Sokka.

Aang walked toward Leonardo and started looking him over. He was amazed that such a thing was going on. After all this time he finally gets to speak to another air bender. However Katara watched the new Air bender closely. Though he seemed kind now, a moment ago he was pointing a blade at Aang's throat. She was prepared to attack him if he threatened her friend again.

"Its so nice to meet you mister Leonardo the turtle." Aang said anxiously.

"No need for such formalities Avatar. My name is simply Leonardo." Leo said bowing.

"Since we are not using titles call me Aang. All my friends do, except Zuko he's still learning. " Aang said through a giggle.

"What?" Zuko asked

"That was a good one Aang!" Sokka laughed.

"Well I am very happy to finally meet you Aang. I arrived here 8 months ago and I learned all I could from an air bending scroll I discovered in a secret compartment in the temple. Once I learned I had a talent for it, I dedicated myself to learn all I could about air bending. " Leo explained.

"That's how you learned about the Avatar? " Toph wondered aloud

"Yes, and then I heard rumors about the last air bender. I knew he had to be the Avatar." Leo said looking to Aang.

"You have been here for 8 months? How come we have never heard rumors of a big green air bender? Katara asked suspiciously.

"I am well trained in the art of stealth. When I must fight, I am always dressed in my cloak and hood . It keeps my shocking image hidden." Leo said jokingly.

"Hey your not such a bad turtle after all." Sokka smiled

Leo kneeled before Aang and placed both his swords down in front of himself in a cross shape. Aang looked at Leo confused. Katara watched on, not to sure what Leonardo was going to do next. Something deep down told her that she shouldn't be too worried. Almost as if Leonardo and Aang shared something in common other then Air bending.

"Avatar Aang please forgive my aggressive acts from earlier. I meant you nor your friends any harm." Leo apologized.

"No we are the ones that are sorry Leonardo. We moved into your home with out asking and with out any regards as to how you would feel if you returned." Toph said.

"Yeah anyone would think we were the bad guys hanging out with this guy." Sokka said pointing to Zuko

"I'm not a bad guy, I'm a good fire bender now." Zuko said folding his arms over his chest.

Leonardo walked over to Zuko and extended his hand to him. Zuko looked at him and saw the sincerity in Leonardo's gesture. He extended his hand and shook Leo's.

"I misjudged the situation. I saw you fire bend and assumed you were up to no good. I should know better then to judge someone from their appearance." Leo said bowing to Zuko.

"I only recently learned that lesson. So I don't hold a grudge against you Leonardo. My name is Zuko friend of the Avatar and son of fire Lord Ozai." Zuko explained

Katara watched this and couldn't help but feel the same she did when Zuko and Aang had started getting closer. Suddenly it struck her. The thing that Leonardo and Aang had in common was a strong sense of honor. She sighed inwardly, she knew Leonardo could be trusted.

"My name is Katara and I'm a water bender. The guy with the wolf tail is my brother Sokka and the girl over there is our friend Toph the Earth bender." Katara said shaking Leonardo's hand.

"Katara , you're a strong willed girl. I was very impressed with you. Through all that happened your first instincts were to keep your friends and family safe. I admire that greatly. Aang is very lucky to have you in his life." Leo finished.

Katara blushed quickly and turned her head to hide her features. Aang did the same and no one but Zuko and Leonardo seem to notice. The two young heroes stared off in opposite directions. It was an odd scene to behold. Katara placed her hand over her heart, in hopes of slowing down her heart beat. Aang on the other hand was sweating bullets.

"He's lucky to have me in his life?" Katara whispered to herself.

"I'm lucky to have her in my life?" Aang whispered just out of anyone's hearing range.

"Did I say something wrong?" Leo asked.

"Never mind that. Lets head back to the temple to finish dinner." Zuko said shaking his head.

"Ok I'll Earth bend Leonardo a spot near the camp fire to sit." Toph said rushing ahead.

Leonardo became serious. He walked over to Aang and placed his hand over his tiny shoulder. Katara and Zuko stopped and turned to see what Leonardo was going to say. Aang looked up at Leonardo in awe.

"Avatar Aang, please allow me to join your team. As a fellow air bender and ninja I can be of great use to you." Leonardo said bowing to Aang

"I'd love for you to join us. Having another Air bender around is definitely going to tilt the odds in our favor guys." Aang said with a renewed spirit.

"Lets get some more firewood. I'm sure feeling Leonardo in everything is going to take all night." Katara suggested.

"Don't worry about it. I have this covered." Leo said confidently.

With that he turned to the far side of the open field. There stood a lone tree. Leonardo pulled his swords from his back and swung them at the tree across the field. Two blades of wind traveled across the field and impacted the tree. The first split the tree in two perfect halves, the second cut the tree down. Zuko was stunned and nearly leapt out of his shoes.

"Wow ninja's are so strong." Aang shouted in amazement.

Before Leonardo could respond to Aang, Sokka walked out of the temple entrance. He looked at Leonardo confused. He paused and thought long and hard before speaking.

"Um what's a ninja?" Sokka asked honestly.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Aang awoke early the next morning. To his surprise Leonardo had already been up and about. He had been in an empty hall training. Aang watched him closely, taking note of how quickly Leonardo swung his swords. Aang realized that Leonardo was no beginner. Aang smiled, he admired the large green ninja. Leonardo finished his Kata and turned toward Aang. He easily sensed the young boys presence long ago.

"Why don't you join me? it's a lot more fun then just watching." Leonardo told him

"But I don't know anything about being a Ninja." Aang said honestly.

"There was a time I didn't know how to be an air bender. But hear we are and now I can be both." Leonardo explained

"All right, show me something neat?" Aang asked excited

Katara finally woke up. She slid our of bed groggily, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. This was the time she got up every morning to make the group its breakfast. As she headed off to collect the food she went by Aang's room. She decided to peek inside and make sure the younger boy was ok. To her horror she found that he was not there.

"What have you done Zuko?" Katara said out loud.

Katara quickly headed for Zuko's room. She wasn't sure whether or not she was going to find him there or not. But she had made up her mind that Zuko was responsible for Aang's disappearance. She moved passed the empty training room and stopped immediately when she saw Aang. She watched silently as Aang mimicked the movements that Leonardo had preformed moments before.

"Wow your picking this up really fast Aang." Leonardo complimented

"Maybe being the Avatar is good for more then just bending." Aang said

"I'm very impressed, with more time and effort, you'll be a ninja in no time." Leo said proudly.

"Thanks, I can't wait to show Sokka." Aang said smiling

Aang continued to practice his moves. Katara watched Aang very closely. She saw how gracefully yet strong Aang's movements were. His tiny muscles moved smoothly as he continued on. Katara began to blush just thinking of how Aang would look without his shirt. Before she knew it, Leonardo had sensed her presence.

"Um would you like to join us too Katara?" Leonardo asked her.

"Yeah Leonardo is teaching me how be a ninja like him. Come on Katara be a ninja with me." Aang said happily.

"Sorry guys, I got to get breakfast ready. Maybe another time." Katara said embarrassed.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well Leonardo. Her face was all red. " Aang pointed out.

"Actually, why don't you just call me Leo? All my brother's do." Leonardo instructed him.

"You have brothers?" Aang asked him

"Three of them to be exact. Though they aren't as serious at practicing the art of ninja like I am." Leonardo confessed.

"Where are they?" Aang asked anxiously.

"I haven't seen them since I arrived." Leo said

"Sorry to hear that. I would hate to be separated from my family." Aang said honestly.

Leonardo could tell that Aang was using the term family loosely. He had only just joined the group and he could already tell that their was something more between Aang and Katara. A bond that he felt was similar in a way to how Leonardo felt towards Karai. While Aang wasn't exactly a different species then Katara, being that he was the Avatar made him very different. That was something that Leonardo and Aang had in common.

"Hey Leo what are you thinking about?" Aang asked him

"Actually I was thinking of my lady friend." Leonard said embarrassed.

"You mean you have a girlfriend back home?" Aang wondered.

Katara hadn't left as Leonardo and Aang had thought. Instead she waited a bit longer hoping to see Aang practice more. Yet hearing that Leonardo and Aang had started talking about something other then training caught her interest. She listened intently for anything regarding Aang's choice in women.

"I wouldn't really call her my girlfriend. She is a very gifted martial artist. Her skills are nearly on par with my own. She is also one of the most beautiful women I have laid my eyes on. However she works for my sworn enemy. Despite how I fell toward her, and she toward me. Her loyalty shall always remain to my enemy. So we are at odds." Leo explained.

"That's funny your description of her reminds me of Zuko's sister Azula. She is really attractive, I mean one of the prettiest women I have seen. But man she has a vicious temper. That matches her bending discipline, which happens to be fire." Aang laughed.

"So you have a thing for Zuko's sister? I didn't think that the two of us had the same taste in women." Leonardo stated.

Katara nearly stumbled face first. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could Aang, her Aang really have a thing for the fire nation princess? Since when? Before Katara could think about things anymore she turned to her side and saw her brother just staring at her.

"This is the first I've heard about Aang's crush." Sokka pointed out.

"WHAT?" Katara nearly shouted

"Are you kidding me? Azula may be evil but she is so good looking." Sokka went on

"How did you and Aang even have time to check her out? Especially when she was always trying to kill us?" Katara asked upset.

"Meaning we saw her on pretty much a regular basis." Sokka explained.

"What does he see in her?" Katara asked

"Where do you want me to begin?" Her delicate skin, Her pretty eyes. Her sexy voice. Want me to go on?" Sokka said flatly.

"I have very nice tanned skin, blue eyes and my voice is sweet." Katara countered.

"Maybe Aang likes rich older women , with light skin and sexy ruby lips? Sokka asked.

Katara was so confused but at the same time she was so upset. She smacked her brother on the top of the head for not being more helpful. She walked off in a fit of rage and nearly bumped into Toph who was just now waking up. Zuko stuck his head out of his room.

"I suddenly got the chills all of a sudden." Zuko said

To be continued.


End file.
